About A Girl
by What's Worth It
Summary: Set during The Order of the Phoenix at Christmas. When Harry has some girl troubles he goes to Sirius for help. Little did he know that Sirius has had his fair share of girl problems as well and shares a story with Harry about a girl. Give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Hello everyone who happens to read this fanfic! Here's my first Harry Potter story, which I did write on my friend's account then transfered it here. Please give this one a chance, and thumbs up for a Nirvana song for a title.**

* * *

"Happy New Year, Harry."

Blimey she was pretty. With her sleek black hair cascading down her back, her lips puckered, pink and shiny, her long eyelashes hung gently over her dark brown, almost black eyes that gazed into Harry's so sweetly.

Cho Chang. What a pretty name.

_"Harry?" _Matching loud voices shook him. "Are you daydreaming about _girrrls_, Harry?"

Harry blinked out of his fantasy to face two freckled faces with identical smirks. Typical Fred and George.

"Was not," Harry protested, yet couldn't help smiling.

"Oh Cho, you are so lovely," Fred mocked in a high voice, dramatically throwing his hands on his chest, to symbolize that he was in love. Harry could slowly feel his cheeks start to burn with embarrassment.

"It's such a shame I couldn't go to the ball with you last year!" Cried George in the same tone. Foolishly, the two began to dance with each other. After Mr. Weasley's attack, he was spending the New Year's with the Weasley clan. It's not like he didn't want to be, he loved the Weasley's like they were his own family, it was _how he got there _was what was bothering him. The dream. The snake. Harry shuddered at the memory. And even worse, he was clueless about what happened. Did he bite Mr Weasley, being the snake? Or was it Voldemort all along?

Noticing that Fred and George were awaiting a response, Harry irritatedly muttered "Shut up," then paused to let a thought sink in. "Hang on, how'd you know about that?"

"Naturally, Hermione let Ginny know you fancied Cho," Explained George.

"And?"

"Who let it slip to Mum in front of us," Continued Fred.

Harry made a face. "Since when have you been discussing my social life?"

Both twins chuckled. "Mum asked Ginny if she still fancied you, you see," Fred started. "She obviously said no, now that she's snogging Michael Corner."

"Fred! George! What on earth is _THIS?_" Mrs Weasley's voice boomed from the kitchen. Immediately, Fred and George erupted into laughter.

"What did you do?" Harry asked curiously. He knew if it was the twins, it definitely wasn't something pleasant.

"We _'accidently' _brought a Blast-Ended-Screwt home," George said, smirking.

"How in the name of Merlin did you get one of those things?" Harry said, appalled by the fact of touching one of those creatures.

"That'll be Georgie and my little secret, there, Harry," Fred whispered.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! I AM WAITING!" Molly bellowed.

"Coming, Mum!" They hollered in synchronization before disapparrating out of sight and leaving Harry to ponder about girl's minds. Was he supposed to ask Cho out after kissing her? Why did she have to cry, then and there? Why did she feel the need to talk about Cedric in front of him? He didn't understand, there was just so many questions he couldn't possibly understand, _Why are women so complex? _was definitely the grandest of them all.

"Girls," Harry muttered under his breath, running his hands through his untameable hair.

"Love troubles, Harry?" Sirius's voice coming from the door gave Harry a jolt. Noticing he had startled him, Sirius said, "Sorry, is this a bad time?"

"N- no, no," Harry stuttered, sitting up straight, "It's not a bad time at all."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "I _accidentally _overheard Fred, George and you chatting."

Harry smiled. This was good, maybe Sirius could give him some advice. Advice from an actual male, not just Hermione trying to explain girl's feelings, which seemed to not really be advice to him at all.

As if reading his mind Sirius said, "Girl troubles, eh? I've had quite a few of those back in the day." He airily grinned to himself, as if remembering a long lost memory.

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised. He figured Sirius would've had girlfriends back in the day, but he seemed more of the type to choose adventure over love life.

Sirius nodded, still grinning and took a seat on the bed across from Harry.

"I think I was about your age when I had my first girlfriend," He paused, then he made an odd face of concentration, raising his finger to his chin. "No, I was a year younger. In my fourth year. In that year, well, I had a lot of girlfriends. But there was one, one who really stood out. She was the one."

* * *

_"It was the September of 1974, the air was cooling, the leaves began to transform from chilly greens to fiery reds, yellows and oranges. It was a beautiful day, the sun was perched high in the sky; there were very few clouds to be seen. It was warm, but not uncomfortably, with a nice breeze. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the glorious climate, on the streets of London muggles happily loaded into their cars to go to work and school. Children, waiting for buses, joyfully ran about._

_There was one boy, who didn't seem to enjoy it. That boy was me._

_I was fourteen, and had a horrible summer that year. That year was the the year that I really came to despise my family. My dear old Mum and Dad had invited my cousins to stay over for nearly the whole summer while their parents went on a vacation to Morocco. Can you imagine a summer stuck with Bellatrix and Narcissa? Terrible, just terrible. I spent most of my time with Andromeda who I thought was decent enough. Otherwise I spent it alone in my bedroom, listening to muggle records I had found in the trash. Led Zeppelin, I think it was. Fascinating, muggle music. Better then Wizards, I thought. Either that or writing to James, Remus or... Peter._

_School was starting, and it was time for me to go back to Hogwarts. To see James and Remus again, to be away from home. I was overjoyed about that, but I resented my family enough to be in a bad mood. However, by the time we reached Kings Cross station excitement and happiness took me._

_'Goodbye, Regulus, dear,' My mum called out in her awful strained, squealy voice. She hated being in the presence of Muggles, she was only there to see Regulus off._

_Brandishing his new Slytherin robes Regulus turned to her, smiling slyly, saying, 'Goodbye Mum, see you at Christmas.'_

_I couldn't bear to hear the rest. Right as Regulus finished speaking I barreled my trolley through the wall between platform nine and ten._

_And there it was. Red, black, gold and beaming with life. The Hogwarts Express. I was on the road to home already. I quickly pushed my trolley to the luggage compartments, where a grim wizard with graying blond hair and a beard took care of it for me. Upon turning to walk to the passenger entrance, which was set to leave in five minutes I heard a loud voice coming from behind me:_

_"Where the _hell _is Sirius at, Lupin? He should be here by now."_

_A quieter, calmer voice that belonged to Remus Lupin responded with, "Right behind you, James."_

_I spun around to see the grinning faces of my two best friends. James was just the same as I remembered, a mess of black hair, bright hazel eyes and circular glasses that rested on his nose. The only differences was he was a few inches taller and his voice had deepened a little. Remus, looked different. His light brown hair had been longer then the last I saw him and he appeared to be less groomed. There were various scars sprinkled across his face that weren't there two months ago. Diagonally across his nose was a large, was a recent looking gash._

_'James, Remus!' I yelled joyfully, and James nearly suffocated me in a bear hug._

_'Long time no see, Sirius,' Remus, said grinning._

_'Yep,' I concluded._

_'How was your summer with your dark magic perpetrator family? Asked James, with a grin to match Remus's._

_'Wonderful,' I responded, sarcastically._

_James looked genuine when he said, 'Sorry mate, I really am. I would have killed myself if I had to be around Bellatrix Black that long. She's such a-' He stopped, noticing a few first years passing by._

_'Don't worry about it, it's not your problem,' I said. Seeing both James and Remus's sorry faces I immediately changed the subject. 'How'd you get that?' I asked Remus, gesturing to the cut across his nose._

_His cheeks began to glow red as he stammered, 'I- I- I fl- flew my broom in- into a tree.'_

_As accurate as the tale could be, it didn't sound very convincing._

_'Hang on,' James started, then I realized the point he was getting to._

_'You don't have a broom,' I finished, pointedly._

_His cheeks burned even more. 'It was my cousins broom. My cousin Donovan's broom,' He said nervously, then added, 'The train's about to leave, why don't we get seats before it's too late?'_

_Both James and I didn't say anything else, but exchanged quick but subtle glances. 'Yeah, let's get on the train,' I said and Remus lead the way on to the train._

_We had roamed the hallways for about five minutes before finding an empty compartment. While Remus was opening the door the compartment, quite a racket was come up from the hall. It was Lily Evans who seemed to be making the most noise, along with her best friend, as so I thought, Mary Macdonald. The appeared to be arguing about something. Then I saw what it probably was about. Standing beside Lily was none other then Severus Snape. Snivellus._

_'This is the last time, Lily!' Mary was shouting. 'I've put up with you dragging _him_ around with us for the past three years and I won't have it anymore!'_

_'Well maybe you should have learned to like it by now!' Lily fumed._

_'No matter how many times I tell you, you don't get that I can't stand Snivel-'_

_'Don't start talking like one of those arrogant pigs!' Lily yelled angrily, her face as bright red as her hair._

_Mary stopped. Her cheeks grew bright red and she gave a definite look of distaste towards Lily and Snape. 'I guess if I'm an arrogant pig then, I'm no good for you,' She said, then spun around and headed towards our compartment._

_'Mary, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way!' Lily called, apologetically, then whispered to herself, 'Oh, this is all my fault. Look what I've done.'_

_I could hear Snape saying back to her, 'It's _really_ Macdonald's fault. She escalated it.' I shot Snape a dirty look._

_Next thing I know Mary is right next to me. 'Can I sit with you three?' She asked. I'd never really had a close look at her like that. I'd never really talked to her much. It was mostly 'Hello's' and 'How are you?' in the common room and corridors. I remembered teasing her in second year about her freckles and how Lily jinxed my mouth into a zipper that was zipped up. And last year she 'accidently' put a firework in my cauldron for potions._

_But now, I really got to look at her and realized she was much prettier then I'd thought she was. I'd always remembered her as a bit of a plain-jane to be honest. Not too pretty but certainly not ugly. This year her hair was been bleached blond not that awful yellow color he had seen before, but an even, natural looking color. Dark brown roots were coming through her scalp. Light curls hung behind her ears. Her eyes were dark blue, like the color of the sky around dinner time. Thick eyelashes clung to them._

_Then I realized that she was staring at me, waiting for an answer. 'Be our guest,' I said, gesturing to the compartment. She briskly went in, followed by Remus, James and I. Just as I was closing the door, Peter scampered over. His cheeks were red and he was breathing hard._

_'Sorry, my mum had trouble working the muggle car we used. Thank god I didn't miss it,' He gasped, getting in._

_'Right-O,' I muttered, and took a seat next to James. Mary was perched next to Remus, where Peter, who looked puzzled to why there was a girl sitting with us, took a seat on the other side of Remus._

_Everyone seemed to be settling in; Remus had taken a book out and was pouring through it, James had taken his wand out and was lazily waving it around, causing the curtains on the windows to change color, Peter was fiddling with his shoelace and Mary had leaned back with a grim look on her face._

_'So,' James started, running a hand through his hair. 'What happened about Lily and Snivellus?'_

_Mary shot him a murderous glance. 'You keep your trap shut, Potter. It's none of your business.'_

_'The answer I expected,' James said, sighing. I could feel a smile creeping up my lips and could see that Remus was grinning, even with his nose in his book._

_'Wipe that smirk off your face, Lupin,' She said, harshly. In a more gentle tone, but still just as demanding, she added, 'You too, Black.'_

_She grinned at me and I didn't know if it were me imagining things, but I thought I saw a wink. No one else seemed to notice. James was now examining his wand, Remus was still in his book. I doubted Peter would notice, he understood social interactions as much as a blind baby chimp on Firewhisky would understand Ancient Runes._

_'Are you still playing chaser this year, James?' She asked on a lighter note. James grinned. 'Of course I am. Where would Johnathan Wood find a better chaser then me?'_

_She shrugged, and James asked her, 'The team's looking for another chaser because Filemina Arbor graduated and there's a spot left. Bobby McKinnon was pretty good last tryout, it's just that Wembley Crawford was better. Hopefully he'll try out again this year.'_

_'Maybe,' She said, smirking. 'I heard that Filemina's sister, Astrella is trying out. If she's as good as her I don't think Bobby has a chance.'_

_'He just need to brush up on your aim,' James suggested and rumpled his hair._

_'You just need to stop critiquing others when your in no position to,' She said hotly. Noticing James and I's odd look toward her that she said, 'I happen to date him.'_

_'No wonder you get along with Lily,' James murmured in awe at her hot-headedness. Everyone knew that Mary certainly was not quiet but I'd never really expected her to be a hothead._

_Trying to change the subject, I dug into Remus's schoolbag that was lying astray on the floor and pulled out a deck of cards. 'Exploding snap anyone?'_

_About ten minutes later, I had won a round of exploding snap. James was angrily muttering under his breath about unsportmanship, Mary was sucking on her burned index finger, Remus was putting the cards back into his bag and Peter was making sure that I knew he was impressed by me. Typical. After that, we chatted a bit about classes, teachers, pranks we'd like to play, quidditch, girls (In which Mary told us who liked who within girls she was friends with then rolled her eyes when we began dating strategies) and schoolmates who we came to dislike._

_'Basically all Slytherins, they're all the same,' James stated._

_'Not really,' Remus said casually. 'I've met some nice Slytherins before.'_

_'Yeah, nice when their not calling muggle-borns Mudbloods,' I said. Mary flinched when I said Mudbloods. I guess she was muggle-born, I had never asked before._

_'Isn't your brother in Slytherin?' Mary asked me suddenly._

_'Yeah, so is the rest of my family,' I said, gloomily._

_'Oh, it's just that he looks alot like you,' She said, pointedly._

_I frowned. 'That's a compliment,' I said in obvious sarcastic voice._

_'I'd take it as a compliment,' she said, winking. 'Your much more handsome.'"_

"Dinner's ready, everyone!" Molly shouted from the kitchen. "Fred, George, I told you to get that awful thing far away from here! No, don't bring it near me!"

"I guess I'll have to finish the rest of the story after dinner," Sirius said, smiling. "Enjoying it so far?"

Harry nodded, smiling. He seemed so wrapped up in the tale that he failed to notice that there was a gnawing feeling in his growling stomach. He enjoying it too much, just to hear about his Mum and Dad, the things they did, brought a strange feeling of happiness to him. To have proof that they existed, that they were real people, real kids like him gave him a new kind of hope inside of him. He had heard stories about them before, but not like this one. This one was different.

With his head painting pictures of his parents and Sirius's teenage faces, he climbed down the stairs of gloomy Grimmauld place to the kitchen, where a hearty meal awaited him.

* * *

**Well? Did you like it? Please review, they make me happy! :D**


	2. Detention

Harry could barely contain himself during dinner. As he shoveled forkfuls of mashed potato in his mouth, him Ron, Fred and George chatted about their distaste for Umbridge, which later evolved into the quidditch season. When George mentioned how great of a keeper Oliver Wood had been, Ron's ears glowed red. Harry tried to give him a sympathetic look, but Ron's eyes darted towards to corner before they could meet his.

Sirius seemed to be deeply immersed in a conversation about Werewolf rights with Lupin and Tonks but would once in a while throw a fleeting glance and grin at Harry, which Harry would gratefully return.

Once the last bite of Blueberry Pie was scraped into Harry's mouth, Mrs Weasley said, looking at her children: "Now, I'd like to visit your father before visiting hours are over, if anyone wants to accompany me, you're very welcome."

Ron and Ginny nodded hopefully at their mother and Ginny said, "Sure Mum." While Fred and George shook their heads together reproachfully. "Sorry Mum," Fred started, fasely yawning. "Recent events have left us a little bit, tired." Harry figured they were staying back to experiment with various magical animals the house kept.

Mrs Weasley shot them each a suspicious glance, and said, "I'm sure your father would appreciate you coming."

The twins then sheepishly (for the twins), nodded in agreement. Mrs Weasley then turned to Ginny and Ron, smiling. "Go get your coats on, dears and wait for me by the door." She then turned to Harry. "Your very welcome to come along, Harry," She said, then added, turning to Hermione, "You too, Hermione."

Harry shook his head, saying, "I'm alright Mrs Weasley." It didn't feel right with him. It felt to him as if he were intruding upon their family. Harry was sure Hermione felt the same when she said, "I think I might go to bed early tonight, Mrs Weasley," In a uncomfortable tone.

"All right then dears, we'll be back in an hour or so," She said, Lupin and Tonks stood up and headed towards the door. Mrs Weasley waved her wand and muttered an incantation, that caused the dishes to vanish food left on them and fling themselves to the sink, where they began to manually wash themselves, as Harry had first witnessed at his first trip to the burrow, after Fred, George and Ron had rescued him from the Dursley's in second year.

Harry heard a crash coming from the hallway, and Mrs Black's portrait began to shriek again.

"Filthy Mudbloods, blood traitors of all sorts! Had I ever thought my own blood would fraternise with dirty blood, Ahhh!"

"I'm so sorry everyone, really, that stand gets me every time!" Tonks apologized.

"No worries, dear," reassured Mrs Weasley.

"Stinking little pigs in my own home! Dirtying the pure house of Black!" screamed the portrait.

"Shut up!" Roared Sirius to the portrait, Harry could hear the curtains being ripped shut.

Harry could then hear the Weasleys, Tonks and Lupin depart through the front door. This left him, Hermione and Sirius alone in the house.

"I'm glad Mrs Weasley didn't force us to come with them," Hermoine said, casting Harry an anxious glance. Sirius strode into the room.

"Yeah, it sort of feels odd, like we're intruding or something," Harry said.

"That's exactly how I feel," Hermione concluded.

"I don't know about you two," chipped in Sirius. "But I'd kill to get out of this god-for-saken place. Even if it meant intrusion."

"Yes, but unlike you, we haven't been trapped indoors all year," Hermione said sympathetically.

"I guess you have a point there, Miss Granger," Sirius said, grinning.

Hermione sighed. "I might go to bed. And read. There's a great book I'm reading, it might be of use to tell us how to get rid of those Tarnish Tweezles hiding in the attic."

"Fantastic," said Sirius, who seemed like he was trying to sound enthusiastic but did not. More for him to clean up, Harry thought.

Hermoine bid them each a "Good night" then traipsed upstairs. As soon as she disappeared up the landing Sirius began, "Now where were we? The train? There's not to much to say about that, so I'll start a little later on."

* * *

_"School had started and things were going in normal fashion, even though our classes bored us to death, I will admit that they were interesting and useful. Except for Divination of course, that's all just rubbish. In fourth year I failed Divination. I t didn't bother me though, like I said it's rubbish._

_In the second week, James and I thought it would be entertaining to attempt to vanish our roommate, Paul Youngbred's (He was the one of two boys to be in our room that wasn't a Marauder, the other was Timothy Nolton) bed from our room, after he annoyed us thoroughly by practicing charms in the dead of night when we were all trying to sleep. The plan worked perfectly, except for that instead vanishing it, we ended up transporting it into the middle the hallway that lead to the Slytherin dormitories. And guess who came upon it?_

_Snape. The little rat ran right to Professer Wilkes, who at the time, was Head of House for Slytherin. Who of course, landed us in a week's worth of detention. Which is what we were used to of course._

_So then began our first day of detention, which was scheduled after our last class; Transfiguration. We tried to convince McGonnagle to weasel us out of it, but instead she offered a week's more if we didn't shut it._

_Emerging from the cool Transfiguration class, I streched my arms up and yawned. It had been a long and boring week. I ran my hands through my hair, which probably looked sloppy as usual._

_'Ah shit,' James said exasperatedly from behind me. 'Know what I realized, Sirius?'_

_'What?' I asked._

_'We've got detention,' He moaned._

_I groaned loudly. 'Damn it!'_

_'Who will I sit with for dinner?' cried Peter, sounding as if the world would end if we left him for two hours._

_'What is Remus now, does he have spattergoit or something? Why don't you bloody well sit with him?' I snapped and Peter flinched as though I had hurled a quaffle at his head._

_Remus's face turned a whiter shade of pale then it already was. I hadn't really noticed until now but he had been getting a little peaky looking over the past week. 'My Grandmother and Grandfather are coming over to visit,' He said, and it seemed to me as if it was a well rehearsed story. 'They never come around and my Mum wants me back to visit them.'_

_I raised my eyebrows and James copied my action. 'In the middle of the school year?' He asked, not taking his eyes off Remus. We turned down the hall and started to head to the staircases._

_'Yes,' said Remus, uneasily. He was up to something. He had been doing this all last year, making up excuses to leave once a month. He was my friend (a loyal friend at that) and I knew he wasn't up to anything sinister or bad in that sense. It must have been something though, something he was hiding. Yet nothing came to mind._

_We had reached the staircases. 'Well,' I sighed. 'I guess it's detention now.'_

_'Want me to bring your books back to the common room?' Remus asked._

_'Sure mate,' James said handing him his books and I did the same. 'Thanks,' I said, smiling at Remus as we turned around and departed for detention._

_Once we arrived at Professer Flitwick's charms classroom, where we were supposed to be serving detention, the room was empty except for Flitwick at his desk, who seemed to be filling out a large stack of papers in front of him. Not noticing our arrival, James abruptly rapped on the door._

_'Oh my,' Flitwick squeaked. 'I didn't notice you! Here for detention, are you?' He added, giving us a quizzical look._

_'Yeah, that'd be us,' James said, scratching the back of his head._

_'Take a seat then, boys,' He said, gesturing to the desks. 'They'll be more coming today.'_

_James and I wandered to the back of the class and plopped ourselves in side by side seats._

_'Now,' Flitwick started, 'Professor Wilkes has requested you write some lines today.' He cast us an empathetic look and waved his wand at the blackboard, so that the phrase ''I will not pull foul pranks on my classmates'' appeared on the board and waved it again so blank rolls of parchment was flung at us and quills. 'Just, er, keep writing out until your allowed to go. If you don't have at least two pages Professor Wilkes will be angry, so make sure you have that,' He squeaked, then added, 'Now if you excuse me I'm going-'_

_There was a knock at the door. There, Mary Macdonald stood, arms crossed, yet smiling fondly at Flitwick._

_'Oh yes, Miss Macdonald, if you could just have a seat, your writing lines today, boys could you please explain to her, I must be getting to the great hall for dinner, Dumbledore's expecting me for something.' With that, he hobbled as quickly as he could out of the class. She shrugged and made her way over to James and I, where she took a seat next to me. She sat down and straightened out her skirt._

_'So,' James said, leaning on the back legs of his chair. 'What brings you here, Macdonald?'_

_She examined the nails on her right hand. 'Skipping,' She said nonchalantly._

_I smirked. 'Apparantly your education isn't your best interest at heart.'_

_She took her eyes off her nails and gave me a smirk in return. 'That's not true, it's just that Divination is a worthless subject.'_

_James and I both raised our eyebrows and looked at each other. This girl was a piece of work. Our kind of work._

_'We happen to agree with you on that one,' said James, grinning. 'We're in here because-'_

_'I know. Lily told me.'_

_'And Snivellus told her I presume?' I said with a rather large trace of annoyance._

_'Yep,' said Mary._

_'Did you two stop fighting?' asked James, who was trying to seem uninterested by scraping at the table with his quill, however I could tell he was. I had known about his massive crush on Lily since the end of last year. I hadn't even told him I know. It's plainly obvious he's planning on using Mary to get to Lily._

_'Yes, we both agreed that Snape was a bit of a turd and that I was being sort of mean,' she said, in a matter of fact way._

_James snorted. 'Mean? That's not anything mean, compared to stuff we've done to ol' Snivelly.'_

_'To Lily it is,' I said. James shot me a dirty look and I shrugged. It was the truth._

_There was an awkward silence. James began scratching at his desk again and Mary leaned forward and placed her hands on her cheeks, in a bored way._

_'Have you heard the Hogsmead weekends are early this year?' I asked, trying to change the subject. 'There next weekend now, instead of the first weekend of October.'_

_'Yeah,' Mary said and sighed. 'Too bad I've got no one to go with.'_

_I leaned back in my chair, thinking to myself. She wouldn't say no, would she? She basically just asked, you might as well. Even if she rejects you you can always go with someone else._

_'You know...' I started, then paused momentarily. 'You could always go with me.'_

_Her face twisted into a strange look. Her mouth hung open crookedly, with her top lip fixed up in a smile that seemed to be a mix of a grin and a smirk. As odd as it sounds it was rather, well, attractive. When she made that face it made me feel like there was a thousand golden snitches fluttering around in my stomach and my heart had turned to butter. I didn't understand, was there something wrong? I had talked and even kissed girls before without this feeling. But now, it was different. A good different._

_'Sirius Black?' Mary started to grin. 'Are you asking me out?'_

_James head jerked up from his desk. Apparently this was worthy of his attention._

_'Maybe I am, Mary Macdonald,' I said quickly and calmly, trying to sound as smooth and as cool as possible._

_'Maybe you could bring Lily and it could be a double-date,' James piped up, hopefully._

_She wrinkled her nose, 'Sorry Potter but I'm only ninety-seven percent sure she's going with Snape.'_

_James swore loudly. 'What the hell does she see in him? He's a Slytherin, ugly, smelly and loves the Dark arts!'He yelled, his face contorted into a mix of anger and pain that also twisted into his voice. Fuming, he got up, slammed his fist on the desk top, muttered, 'I have to go to the lavatory,' then stormed out of the class._

_Mary gaped. After he was gone, she said, 'Lily and Snivelly's really got his knickers in a knot, don't they.'_

_I nodded. 'He's had a crush on Lily since the first time he met her.'_

_I looked over at her. The second our eyes met, her face suddenly went from surprise to utter amusement. Her face turned beet red and grinning to her ears she burst out, 'Ha!'_

_Soon enough she having fits of distinguished giggles. 'What is it? It's not funny!' I cried._

_Between bursts of laughter she said, 'Poor bloke is -Ha ha - probably crying his eyes out in there, Iddn't he?'_

_If it were anyone else I would have told them to shut their mouth. James was my best mate for Merlin's sake and this bird thinks she can make fun of him? But somehow, I couldn't tell her to shut it, or even feel an ounce of anger at her. Normally, I hated giggling girls, especially when I would walk by them and they would whisper to each other and giggle. But not Mary. There was something about her distinguished laugh that made it contagious._

_I couldn't help myself. I struggled half-heartedly to stop myself from grinning and lost the battle. I was laughing too. I was struggling to breathe, I was laughing so hard._

_'I just can't believe he's that pissed over Snivelly!' Mary cried, tears streaming down her face from laughter._

_'We'd better shut it, before he comes back in,' I said, wiping my eyes with my sleeve._

_'Alright, alright,' she said giddily. She was grinning crookedly at me. I flashed her my trademark grin. The one that I knew to make girls melt, how they would turn bright red and turn away at, then blabber on to their friends about how I was flirting with them, when I did it to every attractive girl in the school. It was easy to do. Flip your hair back, wink and grin. Works like a Confundus charm every time._

_However Mary stared at me, her nose wrinkled and her lips pursed. 'Nice try, Black. If you want to impress me, you might want to try something that's actually effective,' she said, a hint of irritation in her voice. 'I'm not a mindless broom-head.'_

_'I didn't know brooms had minds!' I exclaimed with false enthusiasm. She glared at me._

_'Maybe I should take evasive action then,' I started, smirking. She cocked an eyebrow. I leaned in closer to her; inclining my head so it was near her face. She smelled different yet all very lovely. It was a mix of peppermint leaves, soap and the blunt and dry smell of lipstick (which I only recognized the smell because of kissing other girl's lips in the past year). I pouted my lips, the same old charade when kissing, she did the same, then-_

_'My, my, my,' came a voice from the door. James stood there, grinning, his glasses falling a bit lopsided on his nose. 'Do I detect a kiss about to happen?'_

_I jerked my head towards the desk, away from Mary and pretended to search for something I might have dropped embarassedly. Mary however, leaned back into her chair, unfazed._

_'Maybe there was, got a problem with it?' she said, sneering at him._

_'I don't,' James chided. 'But Bobby McKinnon might.'_

_It was Mary's turn to be embarassed. Her face turned a shade of scarlet and she looked at her feet. 'I suppose I forgot about him,' she mumbled._

_'Well I advise you chuck him before snogging Sirius, or things might get ugly,' He said happily, strolling over to take his seat._

_Mary was giving him the death stare. 'Piss off and worry about your own social life, Potter.'_

_James raised his brows and filled air in his cheeks, looking at me. 'Temper, this one,' he muttered._

_'Oh, you just wait,' Mary growled through gritted teeth. 'You haven't seen the best of me yet.'_

**Please, pretty please review? :)**


	3. Scoundrel

"Sirius," Harry started, then hesitated. "Was my Dad really crying in the bathroom?"

Sirius laughed his bark like laugh. "Probably not. James was tougher then you'd think."

"Oh," said Harry, then began to speak again. "Why did my Mum loath my Dad so much?"

"Well Harry, you'll just have to wait, I'm getting to that soon."

"Okay."

* * *

_'Oi, Black!' I heard a voice yell from behind me. I spun around to see Macdonald marching up to me, her arms clutching her furry Care of Magical Creatures textbook to her chest. Her hair hung in a messy fashion that framed her face, with a few clips dangling from it. It looked oddly pretty, I think it was the natural ruggedness that made it that way._

_'You still taking me to Hogsmeade tommorow?' she asked, but sounded like a bit of a demand._

_'Only if you want to,' I replied, shrugging. I was off to Care of Magical Creatures as well, today it was Gryffindors and Slytherins. Hooray, I thought sarcastically._

_'Of course I bloody want to,' Mary said, 'I already said yes to you in detention.' My stomach did a turn. I had tried to blank my memory of that day, when we infamously almost snogged. It's not that I didn't want to snog Mary. It's just that, I had earned a bit reputation last year, as a 'Heartbreaker'. Something I wanted to live up to. It was something I could be known as, instead, of 'Jame's best mate, the one who doesn't play quidditch', or 'Handsome boy from a pure-blood Slytherin family who might just use Dark Magic'. It could be something I had lived up to myself._

_And I knew, deep down there, if I snogged Mary, I would most likely not want to stop snogging her. I liked her. That's something about me, I can really tell if I like people or not from the start. I just get feelings about it. If I like them, I get real friendly with them, if I don't I well, tend to have a temper with them. Like a dog meeting other dogs. I really liked Mary. Maybe the seasons would change, maybe I would start liking other girls, I thought to myself, but that feeling remained with me._

_'Then I'll take you,' I snapped. She grinned. 'Alright, then, Prince Black.'_

_'Prince?' I questioned, frowning. 'I'm not sure I like a nickname like that. King Black would be better.'_

_'Well it's hereditary isn't it? Your father isn't dead yet. That's what happens in Royal families, isn't it?'_

_'Royal families?' I asked, confused. She smiled. 'Sorry, it's a muggle thing. It's pretty much the muggle equivalent of pure bloods.'_

_'Oh, well in that case, sometimes I wish my parents were dead,' I muttered._

_Mary's jaw dropped and she gasped. 'That's an awful thing to say, Sirius.'_

_'If you knew my parents you would think the same thing,' I grumbled, sourly. 'I don't even think I'm their child. Maybe I was dropped off at their doorstop by some muggles who didn't want me and I happened to be a wizard. Oh wait, that couldn't of happened, they would have dropped me in a rubbish bin or something if I was found on their doorstep.'_

_The look of horror from her face vanished and was replaced by a look of pity. 'They're that bad, are they?' she said in a quiet voice, quiet for Mary's standards, that is._

_'Well, you don't know how lucky you are, Miss Macdonald. It must be all sunshine and kittens for you, now isn't it?' I said dryly._

_'Yes, it is actually. You might be surprised how nice sunshine and kittens is,' she said, happily._

_My jaw dropped. Did Mary Macdonald just say that? Speak of sunshine and kittens coming from her mouth, is simply, well, disturbing. I inclined my head to look at her and saw that she was glaring at me. 'I'm joking, Black,' she said in a flat voice. 'Besides,' she started, in a slightly more joyful tone, 'I hate cats. I'm more of a dog person.'_

_I grinned. That was one thing we had in common. I had hated cats too, ever since one scratched me when I was about four years old. My house was infested with them, my Mom thought they were "Beautiful and delicate creatures". Yeah, right. Evil, more like it. The only cats I actually did not want to chase up a tree, were the ones with that awful, squashed face. They sort of look like pigs, you know? It's only because I feel sorry for them._

_'Me too,' I said. By now, we had reached the back doors of the castle. As we stepped outside, sunlight streamed on my face, the warmth making me smile. The sky was the bluest blue it could be, I couldn't see a cloud in sight. It was chilly with a slight breeze, yet the sun kept it a comfortable temperature. Birds soared through the air, making loops around the Whomping Willow, which loomed in the distance._

_The grass beneath our feet was soggy from the morning dew. We passed the stonhenge-like rocks, which stood like mysterious figures in the sun. Ahead of us, I saw the flaming red hair of Lily Evans, walking beside a scrawny and greasy headed boy. I wrinkled my nose in disgust._

_Mary must have noticed this too, because she scoffed, 'She is absolutely ridiculous. Snape is just so...'_

_'I know what you mean,' I said through gritted teeth. It wasn't about Lily liking Snape anymore, for me it wasn't it was just Snivellus. The bastard. He may fool everyone, but I know better. I know that he's nothing but an old prat, who's planning on joining some evil force to wipe out Muggle-borns in the future. I'm judging a book by it's cover, Lily would tell me. When really, I'm not. It's instinct._

_We had finally reached the edge of the dark forest, where our lessons were held and I immediately resented being there. It's not that I hated it or anything, sometimes it could be fascinating (I would never tell anyone that, though) and Professor Grubbly was a fair teacher. Now however, was our lesson on how Monkshood could be easily found by Bowtruckles._

_I stood beside Mary, gazing out to the hill for James, Remus and Peter. I had just then remembered that Remus was away again. Figures, I thought. What's up with him? I thought. He's been missing a week of school every month that we've been at Hogwarts. Not that it affects him at all, he's smart enough to catch up easily on homework and get's his notes from James because I don't bother to write them._

_'Now class,' Professor Grubbly started, just as the rest if the students began filling in the provided space. I scanned the heads of those standing in front of me; searching for a messy black one and a thinned mousy brown one. I couldn't see any._

_'As I said at our last class, we would continue our study of Bowtruckles. Seeing as I have provided you with enough information and you won't need to know about Bowtruckles until your Fifth Year O.W.L. Examinations,' - there were several gulps coming from the students - 'I think we shall move on.'_

_The class was silent, except for Meta Yardley, who was whispering to her friend Sylvie Richards excitedly, 'Look at the size of that rock on her finger! She must be one lucky lady, if you ask me.'_

_My eyes darted to Grubbly's bony finger, which held a large gold banded ring, that looked like it was a goblin made diamond encrusted in it._

_Professor Grubbly cleared her throat loudly, causing Meta to realize that she was the only one being heard. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she mumbled, 'Sorry.'_

_'Well, if you must know,' Professor Grubbly said, and it sounded to me as if she lost her professional tone for a moment. 'I am engaged.'_

_There were a few unenthusiastic jeers of congratulations throughout the class, though Meta and Sylvie were whole-heartedly offering their congratulations. Meta was a peppy and smiley girl, with dark red, almost brown hair and dark brown eyes. She received much attention from boys, I think because she was willing to go out with any one of them. I always thought she was incredibly thick until I was informed by James last year that she was actually smart. I think I went into shock then._

_However, Meta was not as nearly as pretty as her best friend Sylvie. With tan skin, thick and shiny black hair and soft hazel eyes, it was almost impossible not for boys to notice her. Sylvie was the first girl I'd actually snogged, last year. She was pretty good at it, too. It had been her first kiss, too and the two of us put together made one great snog._

_The only thing was, Sylvie didn't want boy's attention as much as Meta did. Sure, she liked having a boy here and there, but it wasn't her first priority. She was a star quidditch player, an amazing keeper, which she dedicated most of her time to. Sounds like an ickle, perfect girl, right? Wrong._

_The problem was, unlike Meta she actually was thick. I mean really thick. I heard somewhere she was failing all her classes. Not to mention that she was a huge loud-mouth too, who tended to blurt idiotic things out at the wrong time and place._

_'I don't CARE,' groaned Mary under her breath, beside me. I clapped a hand over my mouth to stop me from chuckling._

_Grubbly looked about and the beam vanished from her face. 'Very well, then' she said abruptly, regaining her serious tone. 'Today we will be studying Knifflers...'_

* * *

_That evening I sat in one of the squashy and dilapidated armchairs in the common room; turning pieces of parchment into little paper dragons, then bewitching them to fly over to a circle of first years trying to do homework and blow bouts of fire at them._

_James was at quidditch, Remus was still away and I didn't know nor care where Peter was. Nothing to do._

_I picked up another piece of parchment and flicked my wand at it, causing it to contort into a dragon._

_'Hello Sirius,' A high and excited voice caused me to look up. Meta Yardley stood there, sheepishly smiling. Surprisingly, Sylvie wasn't at her side, as she usually was._

_'Hello Meta,' I said smoothly and flashed her a grin. Her cheeks turned scarlet and her smile broadened._

_'Er,' she said briskly and nervously. 'Maybe we could,' -her voice smoothed out to normal- 'I mean, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me.'_

_Blimey. Way to be subtle. When she asked for a walk, she really meant a snog down in a broom cupboard._

_I glanced past my shoulder. The common room was inhabited only by some first and second years doing homework, a few sixth years chatting in the corner and two seventh years studying. I suspected everyone else was up to the same thing, so I said, 'Why not?'_

_She blushed as I got up and stood beside her. In a cool and calm movement, I took her hand in mine. It was cold and clammy, as compared to my warm dry ones. We walked together, exiting the common room. I grinned smugly to myself as I felt the sixth years eyes on us._

_After we climbed out the portrait hall, we continued down the staircase that lead to one of the main hallways, without saying a word._

_'How's life going for you?' I asked, trying to make small talk._

_Meta's eyes darted to the floor. 'I'm fantastic,' she said, with a hint of both excitement and embarrassment in her tone. The was an awkward silence. I racked my brain for something else to say._

_'How's Sylvie?' I blurted. Sorry, it was the first thing that came to my head._

_There was a sharp intake of breath from her and her brow was furrowed unpleasantly. Her expression was both sour and irritated._

_'Why do you want to know about Sylvie?' she snapped in an edgy tone. This is what I hated about girls. Say one harmless thing and they get all defensive or jealous. Why didn't they understand? Why did they have to be so complicated?_

_'Nothing,' I said. 'She's just your best friend and I thought it would be nice to ask how she was doing.'_

_Meta seemed to gape a little, as why I would say something like that. What did she expect, that I would say, ''Just because I'd rather be kissing her then you. Oh, and she's much prettier, too.''_

_'That's nice of you,' she said with quite falsely emphasized gratitude._

_By then we had reached a large closet, in which where Filch kept his cleaning materials. We didn't have to go inside, it's not like we would be shagging or anything. That's something most students saved for seventh year._

_Suddenly, Meta had pulled me in close by the robes. She smelt like fake strawberries. She puckered her lips and I wrapped my arms around her. She was warm, just like every other girl._

_I went in and our lips met. Hers were soft and tasted like the same strawberry odour I had detected before. Her hands her running through my hair, they felt good against my scalp. Her tongue was going in my mouth, I moved my hands to her lower back-_

_'Ahem.'_

_Meta gasped. I pulled myself away from her as fast as I could and spun around to find Professor Slughorn standing there. I'd always knew him as a cheery man, but now he was frowning._

_'Sorry to break up your study session,' He said, then his eyes lit up with recognition as he realized who we were. 'Sirius Black,' Slughorn said then smiled fondly. 'You are Regulus's elder brother, if I am correct?'_

_I nodded and he beamed at me. 'Bright boy he is, isn't he? I'm surprised I haven't had the pleasure to meet or teach his blood brother,'- his eyes wandered to my chest, where a bold Gryffindor crest was emblazoned. The brightness in Slughorns eyes began to dim a little. 'Oh, that would be why. No matter, though. I just think it's strange that you turned out to be Gryffindor when you come from a family of proud Slytherins.'_

_I had the sudden urge to punch him. Why did everyone associate me with Slytherins? It was annoying, to be frank. I'm not one of them, definately not. Why was I always compared to them, then?_

_'I guess I'm a bit of a black sheep then,' I said in a hard voice._

_Slughorn looked surprised at my cold response. He quickly gained composure and said, 'Well, I'm sure your just as bright as the rest of them.'_

_He seemed to forget why he was there for a brief moment, then remembered. 'Yes then, you two should not be showing signs of affection in the hallways. Five points from Gryffindor. Now, go back to your common room, if you will.'_

_He shooed us away and both Meta and I took the hint, turning around and walking to the common room._

_I looked at her. She seemed a little pale in the face, probably because she was embarrassed. I said nothing, neither did she._

_Once we reached the staircase, we had to wait for it to revolve from the third floor to our floor. I leaned back on the railing, chewing on my thumbnail. I was gazing up at the portaits, who were quaintly chatting amongst themselves. The woman with the baby was talking to one of the quidditch players in the neighbouring portrait. Something about vampires._

_'Er, Sirius?' I was brought out of my daze by Meta, who was looking at me and twirling her hair through her fingers. She looked a little irritated, she had probably been trying to get my attention for some time._

_'What?'_

_'I was thinking and...'_

_'What?' I demanded impatiently. She always trailed off like that, it's bloody annoying._

_'Maybe we could go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. On a date,' she said, smiling sweetly and blushing at the same time._

_I smirked. 'Nope.'_

_Her face twisted into surprise, then she stared at me like I was mental or something. Slowly her face grew red with anger and her mouth contorted into a firm line._

_'Why not?' she asked, struggling to keep a sweet and girly voice, while it was blatantly obvious that she was angry._

_'I'm going with Macdonald,' I said, casually, staring up at the ceiling. I was jolted out of place a little when the staircase began to moveback into place._

_'Sirius Black!' shrieked Meta and I jumped. What the hell?_

_Her face was as red as a tomato and she had tears forming in her eyes. Her face was twisted in a beast-like way._

_'Do you think,' she said, her voice shaking with rage. 'You can lead a girl on, then completely chuck them?'_

_'Yes.'_

_She screeched in anger. 'You stupid, vile idiot, you think your all this and that...'_

_What? I didn't have anything else to say. Not wanting to hear the rest of her breakdown, I shrugged and headed up the stairs._

_'Get back here, you moronic scoundrel!' she screamed. I snickered to myself. Scoundrel. Like I've never heard that one before._


End file.
